


5 Times that Buffy almost died

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Death, Flashfic Series, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 06, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Buffy Summers almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times that Buffy almost died

Prompt: 042. Cookies  
Season: Pre-show  
W/C: 167

Buffy's career as the slayer nearly ended almost before it began, because she and her mom decided to have a cookie experimenting day. It was part of her mother's grand plot to cheer up her daughter about the divorce and the Sunnydale move, so they gathered up every cookie fixing that they could find and began to experiment.

The chocolate chip and banana turned out pretty good, and the maple cinnamon was divine. Unfortunately the walnut and star fruit turned out to be a mistake. At the time they found it hard to imagine that Buffy had never had anything with star fruit in it before, but it was apparently true.

As the ambulance raced her to the hospital, Buffy was able to relax slightly thanks to the epinephrine coursing through her system. Her mom whispered meaningful nonsense and desperately clutched Buffy's hand. And the only thing that she could think was that if any vampires learned of this, there could be major bad in her future.

 

Prompt: 046. Crush  
Season: Summer after Season 1  
W/C: 164

Later, the doctor said that it was a miracle her injuries weren't worse, which she knew was a result of her Slayer reflexes, and he was, quite frankly amazed that she was even alive. As it was, she had seventeen broken bones and would probably have to spend the entire summer recuperating.

They never found out who the driver had been - human, vampire, or demon - so Buffy never knew if the hit and run had been a malicious demon plot or simply dumb human bad-luck.

She'd been coming home from patrol and thinking about her French final the next morning, and was slightly distracted from her surroundings. She couldn't say exactly what direction the car had come from, but the sound of the engine suddenly broke through her thoughts.

She didn't have enough time to jump out of the way, though she tried, and before she knew it her world was reduced to crushing pain, darkness, and the sound of shattering glass.

 

Prompt: 020. Blizzard  
Season: 3  
W/C: 180

One of the best things about living in southern California was the gorgeous weather. Sunnydale only occasionally had fog or rain, but most of the 365 lived up to the name. So it was with a mixture of wonder and trepidation that the Sunnydale High students greeted the whirling snowflakes that started falling during fourth period.

Xander made one crack too many about the hellmouth freezing over and Giles became fed up and sent them all to the cemetery to investigate. Buffy thought she saw something weird in a mausoleum and went to investigate it while Xander and Willow continued to snoop around.

Inside, Buffy found the winter demon, who was actually was trying to freeze the hellmouth. As she fought her way through the whirling snow to try to reach the icy demon at the center, she quipped, "I really should have rethought the skirt and tank top when you turned the cemetery into the Ice Capades."

As she continued to lose all the feeling in her frostbitten flesh, Buffy made one last desperate lunge at the frost demon.

 

Prompt: 011. Apples  
Season: 4  
W/C: 165

Buffy was alone in the house, finally, as Joyce was taking Dawn back-to-school shopping. She had had a rough patrol the night before, and she was still feeling some of the bruises. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity, Buffy decided to have a nice soothing bubble bath while she had the house to herself.

She wasn't paying too much attention as she got ready, angrily shoving Dawn's stuff to the far side of the sink so that she could find her own soap and bath gel. Lighting a candle that filled the room with soothing green apple scent, Buffy shoved her anger away, and took deep Zen breaths, blissfully anticipating her soak.

It wasn't until after she was in the water that Buffy noticed the precariously balanced hair dryer. It was only by the miracle of her slayer reflexes that she managed to whip the towel off her hair and use it to deflect the falling object enough that it landed out of the water.

 

Prompt: 081. Glass  
Season: 6  
W/C: 215

It was just a sliding glass door - an innocuous everyday item that Xander was storing in the basement and that really shouldn't have any life-taking properties at all. But not in the world of Buffy. In the world of Buffy, trying to do the simple chore of laundry lead to slipping on a sock and tumbling down the stairs, which lead to the door crashing down on top of her.

She tried to throw her hands up, to protect her face, but it was only partially successful. As numerous cuts opened up on her arms and legs, two large pieces of glass impacted her neck. Once the pain and shock subsided a bit, Buffy tried to sit up, but a stab of agony from her neck stopped her.

She had enough battle experience to know that you never pulled the object out of the wound - she didn't want to bleed to death - but Buffy still wasn't sure what to do. The phone was up in the kitchen - miles away currently. Buffy's best option was to just lay still and wait for someone to come home.

Hours seemed to pass, and as she slipped further and further into the darkness, Buffy couldn't help but wonder if somehow the trio were behind this.


End file.
